No Strangers to Love
by Bella4evr3
Summary: It's been five years since Sarah's journey into the Labyrinth. When Toby finds a hidden red book he makes the mistake of wishing his sister away to someone that would treat her right. Imagine Sarah's surprise when the Goblin King appears out of thin air when Sarah is fortunately in the middle of a date.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey every one! First off, let me tell you guys, how long I always wanted to do a Labyrinth fanfiction. It's been years, always reading others' works and never creating one of my own. So let me tell you I already have the first seven chapters written, and that's a major first for me. Since, I always write one chapter and never plan a story, like I did this one. So, I hope you guys will fall in love with the Sarah and Jareth relationship I created.

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth. All rights go to Jim Henson and Company.

Chapter One

Toby was six years old. He could walk and speak like his sister. Even though his speech was a little childish, he could still make complete sentences. Toby, idolized his sister, Sarah. She was twenty years old now and she was in her second year of college. She always told Toby that she wanted to take classes and become a well-known actress.

Toby wished his sister would come and play with him more. Dress up like old times, and talk about Goblins and what-not. Sarah, seemed different when Toby had grown up. Even if he was six years old, he could remember a little bit from when he was a babe. He could remember bits and pieces of the dreams he had, every night he would wake-up screaming about Goblins.

When his sister found out, she had acted out strangely, saying that it was over and that he wouldn't ever hurt him anymore. Toby was like four when he started to have those dreams, even though he couldn't make out what the words meant at the time.

He had remained close to her. Always, bothering her to come and play with him. He knew that Sarah was always busy with work and her studies, but it brought him real joy that his sister would still think about him and make time to hang out. At the same time, he missed his sister. He could see everything changed with her as time flew by. She didn't act so childish anymore abandoning all her stuff animals and posters and giving what she most cherished to him.

That's when Toby spotted a little red book, which seemed so familiar, when he had touched it. Thankfully, his mother had taught him to read, when he was five years old, and had barely any trouble in his six years of age. Toby, would be considered one of those children that progressed more than others his age. He opened the book and began to read, while reading Toby's mind started to play tricks upon him. Flashes of singing goblins, and pictures of a tall-blonde, with mismatched eyes blocked his mind.

Reading over the words, "Say your right words, and the goblins will take away the child. Beyond the Goblin City."

Did Sarah wish him away? Was the only thought that raced through his little mind, he continued to read however, and smiled. "But no one knew the King of the Goblins fell in love with the girl, and bestowed upon her special powers."

Obviously, the Goblin King held something close to his sister. Since, dancing and singing goblins, were in his mind. He could tell that he wasn't in any real danger at the time when he was wished away. Then a crazy and it might be dangerous thought whipped its presence known. Like a flame that had caught on a string. He wanted to call upon the Goblin King to know about his feelings towards his sister. Knowing since five years ago that he was wished away as a babe, and from what the book said, "Fear me, love me, do as I say, and I'll be your slave." That this Goblin King wanted to marry his sister.

Toby knew that he might be looking way too much into this. He was six years old and hadn't even thought about these thoughts yet in his young age. But, when he saw his sister, he knew she was remembering the Goblin King every day. His sister always used to say that she loved him. Saying, a friend helped her out to know that, family lasts forever. And should be grateful every day for the lives we have.

Looking at the passages from the book, and sighing, as he sat the book on the vanity that was right next to him. Finding all the courage from within he had closed his eyes and took a deep breath and asked aloud, "I wish the Goblin King would come and talk to me, right now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors' note: so just wanted to say that I've been posting these chapters under my Wattpad account and decided to update them onto this site. Chapters 2-9 were published on Wattpad and the story is still continuing. Thanks for all the support thus far! **

The Goblin King was relaxing upon his throne. Tapping his riding crop against his knee. Already having a migraine from the idiotic goblins, that were always in his presence. How, the previous Goblin King dealt with them. He would never know.

His advisor, Reed, was beside him. Boring the Goblin King about the politics that had been circulating through most of the underground for days now.

How his parents, the High King and Queen of the Underground, were demanding that he, the Goblin King, would take a wife.

His parents even made it a game. Picking upon dozens of royals from Fae court, and having them compete for his affections. It was a trifle matter, really.

That was what was considered Fae politics in the underground. Arranging, arranged marriages for the prophet of powering up ones kingdom to another,

Jareth didn't want to marry though.

He had already fallen in love. He couldn't simply marry another. When one Fae heart falls in love, then even looking at another is impossible. If, ever married a different girl then his intended, then Jareth would literally, cease to exist.

The Goblin King knew that he should tell his parents of this. For, so long his parents had looked down upon marriages between human an Fae,

but who knows maybe Sarah will be different.

Sarah, he thought often of the champion of his labyrinth.

The girl who had made friends with his dear subjects, and uprooted power from beneath him.

She made his Labyrinth look like what Sarah had said, " A piece of cake. "

He thought Sarah would know however, that he had helped her through her adventure in his Labyrinth. How, he had helped her.

He turned the world upside down for her. He had re-arranged time, but how did she ever repay him. By saying he had no power over her.

Jareth, always felt angered, but mostly he felt alone. He had asked her to marry him, before everything went downhill.

The Goblin King knew that age wasn't a definer for marriage between two people. But to her she was fifteen at the time.

Thoughts of saving her baby brother took precedence over a marriage proposal.

He conjured up a crystal. Ignoring, the chaos around him. He could see Sarah, walking along the sidewalk of her university.

Hand in hand with a guy that wasn't him. He clenched his fists and threw the crystal towards the wall. The throne room was quiet for their king was in a "mood", that's what the goblins called it ,whenever they saw their king look at the women that had scorned him.

That's when the throne room had erupted into a single voice.

A voice so familiar that had the king take a step back.

A smirk crept upon his face. It looked like , he was paying young Tobias , for a visit to the above ground.

Maybe, he would finally have Sarah back.

With that the Goblin King disappeared in a ball of glitter.


	3. Chapter 3

"I wish the Goblin Kin would come and talk to me. " Toby yelled, and then there he was. Appearing out of nothing and leaving glitter everywhere.

"Young Tobias. Well, this was a surprise. I see that you found your sister's book. Up to no good are we?"

"Your the Goblin King?"

"I am. I got to say, you and your sister are so similar on your reactions to me. I think, I feel offended. "

"Well, did you mean what you said?" Toby questioned the Goblin King. The Goblin King had a blank look written on his face.

"You'll have to refresh my memory dear Tobias. What did I mean to say?

"It's Toby, and the whole 'fear me, love me, do as I say and I'll be your slave' thing. Do you really love my sister?"

That caught the Goblin King off guard. Maybe Toby was smarter then his sister, the Goblin king thought.

A smirk made it's self known upon Jareth's face. Kneeling down to Toby's level, Jareth spoke in pure honesty towards the boy, that he had considered so much as a son.

"I do love your sister, Toby. It was long ago, I fear your sister has forgotten about me. Does she even mention anything about me?"

Jareth couldn't believe he was about to have a heart to heart with the boy that was wished away so long ago. Knowing that if Sarah found out that he would get a yelling of a lifetime.

"She does mention you. But only as a friend that has helped her care more about her family. If you could I don't know be with her. Would you make her happy?"

"I would. But, I would know that she wouldn't accept me that easily. Why?"

"A crazy thought. "

"Toby. You should know that there's no such thing as crazy. There's no such thing as an idea derived from madness. Things aren't always what they seem to be. "

"Well, I know Sarah won't like me after I make this wish. "

Jareth attention was now piqued. Would he have Sarah that easily. How naive young Toby was. This was almost too easy.

"Well... What's the wish?"

"I wish the Goblin king would take my sister away to be loved, and cherished. For she deserves it. Right now. "

The Goblin King was struck hard, and had appeared before Sarah.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah loved the fact that she was a college student. The freedom that she had experienced was overwhelming. The freedom of choosing what classes to take, the freedom of where she could go ,and would want to do. There was a endless list of parties that she was invited too. It was a lot to take in, as Sarah sighed in defeat.

She was in a dorm this year. Which opened many doors to her independency.

Remembering last year she had commuted from school from her parents home. She loved her family, ever since facing the goblin King five years ago, she knew that her family was more then important to her.

Her and Karen had improved their relationship, and could even call them the best of friends.

Her and Toby's relationship was better. Now that she lived on Campus she didn't see her brother as much, but their relationship had taken off, and she loved Toby. Knowing, that if Toby did anything that she would forgive him automatically.

Sarah had finished unpacking the last of her things. It had been two weeks since the start of the new year , even though Sarah liked the freedom. She missed her family.

Taking her time unpacking and not rushing the inevitable of moving her life forward. Even if it was unpacking her things, that no more then two weeks ago, had been at her house.

A knock came to Sarah's door. With one last look of the empty contents of the box, Sarah had walked to open the door. That's when her face broke into a big smile.

"Leif you made it!" Leif was Sarah's blind-date. Her roommate, Celia, had set it up. Leaving nothing but a note on her bedside table, that Leif was going to be showing up. Sarah thought Celia was helpful adding a description of him on the note.

Leif had long raven-hair. His complexion was pale like mine with blue-eyes that made the rest of his features blend in well. He also wore a pair of blue jeans, and a tight black shirt.

"Yeah, Celia left a note. Saying the room number so it wasn't that bad searching for it. "

'Leave it to Celia,' Sarah thought. Sarah smiled, and opened the door further to let Leif in.

"I see you finished packing. " Leif said as he directed his gaze towards the empty box on the carpet.

"Yeah, I know it's two weeks into the new year. But I didn't want to rush it you know?"

"Believe me. I know, I still have tons of boxes to be rummaged through. But maybe that's because I'm a guy and I'm too lazy sometimes to find the time to organize through it. "

Sarah laughed, and grabbed her sweatshirt by her closet. "You ready?" Leif nodded, as Leif left first followed by Sarah as she closed the door, and inserted her key. Making sure the door was locked. With a quick tug, Sarah smiled as her door was indeed locked.

Leif and her walked side by side to a little cafe, that was located near the campus. Leif had made jokes and to Sarah's surprise had a lot in common with him.

She was going to be honest, when she thought that Celia was going to make her go on a blind date. She openly said she didn't want to.

Now sitting in-front of this guy, her thoughts changed. Morphing into thoughts of other dates she had been on.

But finding herself comparing every boy she had been in a relationship with, and comparing them to the guy who had kidnapped her baby brother.

She didn't say his name.

Remembering, all words held a bit of power.

She was lost in thought, that Leif was standing right in-front of her.

"Did you hear me Sarah?"

"What?"

"You ready to go?"

Sarah nodded. She took his hand when Leif had offered it and were now walking back to her dorm.

Leif's grip had tightened around her hand. Stopping her mid-step. Sarah, looked at Leif, he had a serious expression written among his face.

Sarah was about to ask, when a ball of glitter sprayed over them.

Sarah could feel eyes upon her back, slowly she turned around.

Her heart stopped, there in-front of her was the man that had taken her baby brother five years ago.

The man that had haunted every single one of her dreams since that night.

It was him, the Goblin King.


	5. Chapter 5

Last edited: July 16, 2016

Leif's grip tightened. Making Sarah cry out in pain - Lief was flung into air and landed on the cement. He was knocked out cold Sarah tried to run to him to make sure he was okay. But she was stopped by a touch on her shoulder looking to the clothed hand of the Goblin King.

"How are you here, Jareth?"

"And here I was suspecting a warm welcome from you, precious. "

"Cut the crap, Jareth. What are you doing here? I haven't made any wishes. "

"Can't a Goblin King come up and save a damsel in distress? He had his claws all over you. "

"Jareth I won't ever be yours. "

"Well, I won't be so sure. "

"What do you mean?"

"It seems that you have been wished away. "

"What? By, who!?"

"Would you believe me if I told you it was your brother. "

"No. Toby wouldn't have done that. No. I can't accept it. I won't accept it. "

"Believe in what you will, precious. But, as of now you're mine. "

"I'm not going back to the Underground with you. "

"I really don't care about what you want, Sarah. "

As soon as Jareth finished - he flicked his wrist and they were now in the castle beyond the goblin city. Sarah was standing in the center of the throne room. Surrounded by goblins, 'this can't be happening' Sarah thought.

"Oh, but it is. Sarah I must say how I longed to see you return. "

"You damned mind reader! Send me back, now! You have no power over me!"

"I can read your every thought, Sarah mine. And, it's funny how that line has no power to it, nowadays. I indeed have power over you, you naïve girl. Even though you do look older and your body has filled out more. There's still that little ignorant child inside. Once you were wished away, your will or power was void. Making me able to have power over you. "

Sarah didn't like this one bit. She was enraged; what was she going to do, what would she be subjected to? Knowing that she was going to go down to the Underground with Jareth...

Jareth walked closer to her making Sarah take a step back in retreat, " You know I could have my way with you right now. But I won't. Since it's by my will that I haven't touched a single finger on you. I can be cruel, precious. But I would rather not show that side to you. "

"Take me back to the Aboveground! I don't belong here!"

"On the contrary, Sarah mine. You do belong here, you just don't know it. "

"Jareth let me go! This is totally not fair. "

"There's that word. You know I hated that word for the longest of times. Wherever and whenever I heard that word it always made me think of the girl who always made my heart turn to ice. "

Sarah had no words to throwback to the Goblin King. With a flick of his wrist Sarah found herself up in a cold tower behind bars. This wasn't what Sarah was expecting.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Sarah found herself sore in all the wrong places. The least Jareth could have done was make a bed out of thin air for her.

Sleeping, on the cold ground, even that was low for the Goblin king. He did say he could be cruel. Was this it? Or, was it just the beginning?

Sarah, didn't want to know. "Jareth!" Sarah yelled, as if Sarah rang, the Goblin King was now standing in-front her cell.

"Now, what are you yelling about now?"

"Let me out, now!"

Sarah, was getting frustrated. Her body was sore in all the wrong places and she didn't need a selfish Goblin King to add onto it.

As if they hadn't been arguing Sarah and Jareth were now standing in a bedroom.

Blushes, were now making themselves known, upon Sarah's cheeks. Looking to the bed, to the fireplace, to the bed, to the closet, but mostly to the bed.

Sheets laid out, Sarah noticed that it had been recently slept in.

The light switch flipped inside Sarah's head.

"This is your bedroom isn't it"

"It is Precious. "

"You expect me to stay here. To lie beside you and listen to your petty problems. "

"What I expect from you is nothing. What I expect is the girl, who had beat my Labyrinth. The girl that I had placed all of my heart in. "

"Jareth, that girl hasn't been me for five years. I've grown. "

"Oh, I know. Five years have changed you. Sweet Sarah mine. "Jareth, closed the space between them.

As Sarah, continued to take a step back, when her back was against the wall.

With no more space that Sarah could possibly make between them.

She was caught in a situation that she herself didn't know she could get out of or not.

Jareth, was now placing his hands on her hips. "You've grown into a beautiful women,Sarah. One, that would be a fine Queen. "

"I won't marry you. "

"Your going to beg me to marry you, by tonight. "

"Keep dreaming. "

"On the contrary Precious I don't. I can simply force you to marry me. "

"Monster. "

"I am. But, I won't be. Sarah, you deserve the world. I could give you everything that you could simply desire. And you turn it down at every turn. Can't you simply allow me to court the women, that I longed for so long. "

Sarah, didn't know how to respond to the Goblin king.

He wasn't acting like the jerk he was before. He was being honest with her.

A trait, that Sarah held high in regard to getting to know a person before committing to a long-term relationship.

Sarah nodded. It was the least she could do. After all, she couldn't fairly well escape could she?

She was wished away by her baby brother, and she couldn't leave without knowing what caused Toby to suddenly wish her away.

Knowing, that their relationship with each other was its best. Something, didn't sit well with Sarah. She would find out.


	7. Chapter 7

The following evening Jareth had locked Sarah in his chambers.

Much to Sarah's disappointment.

But, after several minutes of complaining Sarah sighed and simply gave up. And against her better judgment laid on the inviting four-poster bed. Which she found strangely comfortable.

She didn't know what to think of the Goblin King anymore.

It had been years since her last time here, in the castle beyond the Goblin City.

Seeing Jareth again, had changed all her thoughts, and feelings she once had, and made them rise again like a wave that crashed against a rock. Hitting her full force.

Then reimagining what the Goblin King had said to her.

"I am. But, I won't be. Sarah, you deserve the world. I could give you everything that you could simply desire. And you turn it down at every turn. Can't you simply allow me to court the women, that I longed for so long. "

His confession of love and endearment. He wanted to court her!

So, why wasn't she more excited? Sarah thought while sitting up. And playing with the flimsy sheets that were left crinkled on the bed. A sudden image- made her blush. And made her happy that she was the only one in the room at the moment.

Then she remembered Jareth could be cruel when he wanted. She guessed, that was what she was more afraid of.

Though, she still had that lingering thought even if Jareth wanted to do something cruel against her..., he couldn't.

He couldn't because Sarah knew that Jareth cared about her. Cared more then he actually knew.

Which was confusing in on itself. He infuriates her, just spending one second with him was enough to face the bog of eternal stench.

But then the next second Jareth could show another side of himself. A lighter side that had Sarah begging for more. All Jareth did was confuse her.

She needed time to come up with a plan.

A plan that would get her above ground again- a plan that would have her reuniting with her step-brother. She needed to know why Toby had wished her away.

She had been careful of wishing around Toby- years passed by and there was no inclination of Toby thinking of wishing me away.

Then, like a light bulb that sparked inside her head- Sarah had a thought that was close to the truth. She knew that Jareth's hand had something to do with it. And if courting him was the way to get it-then she would play.

She would act like herself, for the most part, but she will act to get the upper hand on the Goblin King.

Game set and matched.

While the cackles of the fire slowly die..., leaving only dark embers in its place. Signaling the end of another day- for Sarah still worried of what the Goblin King would do next.

Author's Note- Yeah I know- it's been a long while since I last updated. I have no idea where I'm going with this story- but I hope you guys will continue to support this story and won't loose faith. Thanks. Also I will probably be updating more- so you guys can expect another chapter soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long while. Though, I don't have an excuse for you. I could say it was school, but then I would be lying. In all honesty I've given up on this story, but when I heard about David Bowie's death which was recently I had to try my best to update. And, that's when I got a comment from someone who had gave me an idea for the rest of the story, so I know where I'm going to be going for the rest of the story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Since it took me a long time to make it right.

Also if there are grammatical errors please let me know. I have no editor to look over my work. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth all rights go to Jim Henson.

Days flew by. And all of it felt like a dream, if she was honest.

It had been a week and so far Sarah was no where closer to getting information out of a certain Goblin King.

There were many instances where she wanted to put her heel of her shoes - and it wasn't the ground.

The small playful - yet - challenging smirks saying 'defy me, if you will' urged her to keep playing nice and when the blonde didn't expect it Sarah would make her move.

Somehow in all of this, however Sarah had kept up a shield of sorts - and whenever she wanted to talk out of spite - she simply relaxed, took a minute to think, and wouldn't stoop so low to give in.

She had a plan - a plan that in time she would uncover the truth behind her wishing away.

She didn't want to believe her own little brother had any part in this. Yet, if Toby really was the one to wish her away, then she expected an answer.

And, the only way to do that was to get close to him.

During this whole week Sarah had been courted by The Goblin King - at first - he was kind to her; he had helped her to learn more about his kingdom and Labyrinth.

He also had taken her to his favorite spot within the castle, the garden that had many flowers that you could possibly name. The garden was beautiful, and she thought she would revisiting the garden in the days to come.

He also had taken her dancing reliving the ballroom scene all over again.

Surprisingly, though. She wasn't mad.

She caught herself a couple of times thinking of a 'what if' question.

Just what if she had stayed behind with the Goblin King?

He had escorted her to each and every place it felt like; it was too nice that she almost forgot what she was doing.

Her real reason that she was making nice with King of Goblins.

The Goblin King can be charming, yet he could be deceiving at the same time. It confused and tired her out most of the time.

"Do you wish to retire, Sarah?" Sarah nodded yawning to further her point.

It had surprised her at first how gentle Jareth could act around her.

She hadn't seen much of this caring side. If she was here any longer she might think she would actually fall for him.

She stopped while her thoughts went haywire, and before her face could redden even more.

"Sarah?"

Why did her head have to think about that? No, no. Not happening, her mind was a struggle of wills.

"Sarah?" She than heard his irritated, yet worried voice. Popping her head upwards to glance at the Goblin King.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, now goodnight. " Sarah opened her chamber door quickly getting in and slamming the door, before the man could return the gesture.

Giving a huff in tiredness Sarah quickly threw off her garments and changed in to her nighties.

Once done she immediately met the covers of her bed after a long day and sighed into her pillow.

"What was she doing?" She thought as her eyes closed.

.

.

.

The goblin king, Jareth stared at the crystal intently.

He had retreated back to his throne room and summoned a crystal to see Sarah in bed and asleep. He often wondered what she thought of him, when her eyes would look upon him. He could only guess irritation or even the smallest feelings of affection.

The door opened suddenly, as he disapparated the crystal within his palm and looked with interest to see who would be coming to see him in this late hour.

He rose out of his throne, instantly.

"My son how good it is to see you."

"Mother, what are you doing here?"


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I updated. Yay! Thank you for the continued support in your comments and the voting. I truly appreciate each and every one of you. I'm so sorry that this isn't a long chapter - but I'm working on it. Hope you like and tell me what you thought cause I would love to hear it. Thanks and enjoy reading, Woolley119

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth. All rights go to the Jim Henson Company.

"Mother, why are you here?"

Jareth rose from his throne in respect to his mother who was the High Queen of the Underground.

"Can't a mother visit her son?"

Her tone was sickly sweet and it nerved him to no end.

"She can, but why so late?"

His deep masculine voice reverberating off the walls of the throne room.

"If I didn't know any better I would swear that you were trying to hide something - or someone from me. "

The High Queen detected something off about her son. He was hiding something and she wouldn't let her suspicions go.

That was what made her strong in the countless centuries she ruled as High Queen. Ruling side by side with the High King of the Fae.

"Now your being silly, mother. "

"Am I? From what my spies say you have a mortal girl staying here. Is it true, my son?"

"Your spies are wrong. " He states - trying to deny whatever accusations his mother was making.

He didn't want to fall in love with the mortal girl. But her wits and strength that solved his Labyrinth won him over.

"Don't lie my son. It doesn't become you. Now why do you have a human here in the Underground?"

"She was wished away. " Jareth gives the truest answer. As it was young Toby that had made the wish to take his sister away.

"So what makes her so special then the other wished away children?"

"Mother. . ."

He pleads not sounding anything like the high and mighty Goblin King that ruled over the kingdom of the Goblins and Labyrinth.

The High Queen didn't recognize this man as her son. Something or someone changed him.

"Jareth you will answer my question. " she demanded of him.

"I've fallen in love with her. She is my everything. "


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated. School started back up and I've been stressing and not having any time to type or update. My apologies. But hope you all enjoy this chapter and I apologize beforehand for the cliffhanger at the end! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth. All rights belong to the Hensen Company. **

"You actually fell in love. With a mortal girl no less. " Disdain leaked from her voice.

"Does she love you back, my son? Can a mortal girl even love a Goblin King?"

He was listening on deaf ears - he wasn't going to take this from her. He wasn't going to stand here and let her insult Sarah the girl he had fallen for - the girl who possessed his heart ever since that first meeting.

"Mother, she is my mate. You have to realize what this means to a Fae?" A Fae could die if they were ever to mate with another. It was to be taken seriously mates were no joke in the Underground of the Fae.

Although he couldn't believe it the first time he realized the truth. Sarah hated his guts after what he did to her.

Taking Toby and threatening his life no wonder she hated him. Yet, he was only catering to her wishes to play the role of the villain it was all he could do at the time. He wanted to see her to be in her world it's what he had to do.

"I know what it means my son. As much as I hate the idea of a mortal with a Fae - I won't lose you. Although how will you talk to her about this I imagine she will hate you?"

"It's no matter... She will come to me on her own." Jareth lied - he knew all to well that Sarah would never love him. Ever since their final confrontation with one another - he offered Sarah everything: himself and the Underground - all she had to do was love him...yet, with those six words everything changed.

Jareth saw his mom conjure a vial with purple potion within it. A love potion?

"Sneak this into her morning drink if you think she could never love you? Are you one hundred percent sure she will come to you?"

With that the High Queen vanished leaving the Goblin King to doubt his feelings and consider his mother's option.

.

.

.

Sarah awoke from her dreamless sleep. Blinking sleep out of her eyes - she got up from her bed as she heard a knock on her door.

She was hesitant at first. Knowing it would be Jareth - remembering how close their bodies were to one another the night before. Blushing...and shaking herself out of that way of thinking. Taking a deep breath and with a determined mind and burning will she opened the door only to see a goblin.

"I'm Silver, my lady. The king requests you."

Her determination faltered. Why couldn't he knock on her door himself? Why send a goblin? Although her thoughts led her to explanations that would steer the Goblin King in the lighter path of her anger. But it wasn't working too well. Sarah followed Silver at the goblin's pace - strolling down each corridor as she was led to a spacious room that was revealed behind French doors.

In the middle of the room was a long table: the table having an assortment of foods, plate settings, and a blonde hair, mismatched eyed King. Jareth stood up from his seat as he gestured Sarah over.

Once they sat down next to each other Sarah was at a standstill until her plate magically appeared full of food.

"Now Sarah tell me did you sleep well?" She reached her hand out toward the goblet and raised it to her lips...

The end for now...

Now an important question:

Do you think Jareth gave her the potion? Or is the drink simply a drink?

What are your thoughts I would love to hear them!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: yay! I updated! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long while. Life and school have consumed my life. On a different note, i just want to say thank you to all the follows, favorites, and comments they truly help me to write more often and they encourage me to keep on writing. So thanks again, and I hope y'all enjoy this latest chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth. All rights go to the Jim Henson Company. **

Sarah tipped the glass of juice up to her dry lips her emerald eyes never leaving the mismatched gaze of the goblin king.

Swallowing the rich taste of the juice she answered the question, "I did manage to sleep well thanks I guess , for asking I mean," she saw him smile in response to her nerves.

He could see that he affected her by the red blush of her cheeks yet how much he affected her he didn't know for certain.

He didn't say anything else as she kept on eating her morning meal. He was contempt just watching her the peace that was going on between the two was comforting in a sense.

Yet minutes later an abrupt pounding on the door made both pairs of eyes look up from their meals therefore breaking the silence between the two, "my sincerest apologies, but she insists on seeing you. "

Jareth stood up in outrage at whoever it was interrupting their morning fast, however all the anger died and his words died as well.

His mother, the High Queen of the Fae, made her grand entrance once again.

The High Queen entered kicking the small goblin by her feet away from her as if the goblin's presence alone was going to infect her, "my son, I had to come to meet the human who has captured your heart. " he could detect the lie as soon as she uttered it.

She wanted to see if he had used the love potion on Sarah as if he could. As if he would. If he did give in to her demands and Sarah somehow found out he used a potion on her any trust she had in him would be no longer and the goblin king didn't want to shatter the friendship he had made with her thus far.

"Mother, what are you doing here?!"

He questioned in anger.

His mismatched eyes went to Sarah. She stood up and bowed her head, "it's nice to meet you. "

The High Queen replied, "it's nice to meet you as well."

"It seems I've interrupted the morning fast so please don't stop on my account." She adds sweetly.

The two continue the morning fast - a servant brought out another plate and sat it in-front of the Queen.

The High Queen then added food to her plate. She paid mind to the two that sat with her their eyes downcast and lost.

She wiggled her sleeve up revealing a vile with glowing purple liquid as she grabbed ahold of the decanter that held the juice and quickly poured the contents of the vile into it.

"Sarah, it seems like your glass has run empty do you want me to refill it?"

Her head went up from her plate and smiled in reply holding her glass up as she waited for the High Queen to refill her glass.

While thinking, what is up with Jareth? His mother isn't at all bad.


End file.
